The devil with the Halloween party
by DJenero
Summary: It's Halloween, and Rias has invited both the Occult research club and Student council members to a Halloween party in the Hyoudou residence. However, she strictly announced that everyone is to dress up for Halloween. Will everyone comply? Who will dress up as who?


**What's up guys. I know I've never mentioned this before and I know I don't have to (because you guys already know it.) , so for the sake of formality, I do not own any characters of Highschool Dxd. Happy reading.**

" **Talking"**

' **thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

At Kuoh Academy Old school building (the Occult Research Clubroom to be exact), we find our hero Hyoudou Issei chatting with his fellow club members and the Student Council.

Issei: "So kaichou, what brings you here?"

Sona: "Rias told me to join you guys for your daily meeting. Honestly I'm not very sure myself." (Fixing her glasses)

Issei: "Only one way to find out….Speak of the devil."

Enter the two Great Onee-sama's.

Rias: "Ah Sona, you've arrived."

Sona: "Thank you for having me Rias,"

Rias: "Right! Now that everyone's here, I have an announcement to make."

Issei: "What's the news?"

Rias: "Well, since the end of October is arriving, Akeno and I decided to have a Halloween party at your place. And both the Gremory and Sitri team are invited."

Everyone: "Yahoo! Alright!"

Akeno: "And everyone has to wear a costume."

Issei: "Aww….Do we have to?"

Rias: "Of course Ise. If not, what's the point of Halloween?"

Issei: "But I don't think I'll feel comfortable being in Balance Breaker mode all night."

[I don't think you can even maintain it for a whole night.]

Issei: "Shut up Ddraig!"

Rias: "Geez…You don't have to wear your scale mail, you could dress up as a warrior, a hero …."

Saji: "The Oppai Dragon…"

Issei: "Shut up Saji!"

Everyone blurted with laughter.

Issei: "You want a piece of me! Come and get it!"

Rias: "Calm down Ise. (pulls his head to her chest) If you dress up, I might wear something to youe liking…"

Issei: (Nosebleed) "Yosh! I'll show you the most epic costume I can find!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, I too want to wear something for Ise-kun!"

Rias: "Is that a challenge I sense Akeno?"

Akeno: "Perhaps.."

Sona: "I'll come, but I won't be wearing a costume."

Akeno: "Come on Sona, don't be a spoil sport."

Sona: "As the president of the Student Council, I still need to care for my image. However, my peerage is welcomed to dress up if they want to."

Momo: "Really? Thank you so much kaichou."

Tsubaki: 'Hmm..Would Kiba-kun like princesses or damsels in distress?'

Saji: "In that case, I challenge you! Hyoudou, to a costume match!"

Issei: "You're On!"

On Halloween at the Hyoudou residence, the living area and dining room are decorated with glowing jack-o-lanterns and skulls, while some yokai (Japanese spirits) were hired to entertain the guests.

Akeno was wearing a revealing miko serving drinks to the rest of the Gremory team, Asia Xenovia and Irina were dressed as the Pricesses from Disney namely Ariel, Jasmine and Rapunzel. Even Gasper was dressed as Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz.

Akeno: "Ara ara, looks like the three princesses have arrived."

Asia: "We couldn't decide what to wear so…."

Irina: "We chose to be a colabaration of the Disney Princesses."

Xenovia: "I was hoping to dress as Astrid, but since she's not a princess so that's out of the question."

Akeno: "You girls look cute. By the way, have you three seen Rias and Ise-kun?"

Asia: "Ise-san is still in his room trying out his costume, and…"

Xenovia: "Rias-buchou is in her room doing the same."

DING-DONG!

Akeno: "Asia-chan, why don't you help get the drinks ready, while I'll get the door."

At the front door…

Akeno: "Glad you made it Sona, but what are you?"

Sona: "Oh don't mind me, at least my peerage is dressed up."

Apparently Sona came wearing her usual Kuoh Academy uniform. Tsubaki on the other hand, came as a scientist; Momo was dressed as Elsa (Frozen), Ruruko as Merida (Brave), Meguri as Lara Croft, Kusaka as Zelda and Yura as the knight of the Gremory team, Xenovia in her school uniform (only her hair is shorter).

Akeno: "Ara ara, I hope we could tell you and Xenvia-chan apart."

Yura: "Well, I ran out of ideas for a Halloween costume because of my hair colour, so I thought I could be Xenovia for a change."

Akeno: "Well come in, hope you all enjoy yourselves. Ufufu."

Saji then rushed into the house as if looking for someone."

Saji: "Where's Hyoudou! Let me see your costume!"

Sona: "Saji! How rude of you to rush in like that!"

Saji turn to her master in fear and apologized.

Saji: "S-sorry kaichou."

Akeno: "Saji-chan, I'm afraid you might have to wait for a while. Ise-kun is still getting dressed. Nice cowboy btw ."

Saji: "Thanks fuku-buchou, I'm the Lone Ranger."

Sona: "Ok everyone, go and have fun. But we'll be leaving at 1a.m."

Sitri team: "Yes Kaichou!"

Sona: "So I assume Rias hasn't arrived yet."

Akeno: "You're quite right, she's been in her room for about an hour now. I wonder what will she wea….."

I, THE DOCTOR, HAVE ARRIVED!

Everyone look at the top of the stairs to see where the voice came from.

Xenovia: "Ise?"

Akeno: "Oh my! Ise-kun, you look so….."

THUD!

Asia: "Akeno-san!"

Issei slides down the stairs to check on his queen.

Issei: "Is she alright?"

Asia: "She's fine, she just fainted."

Sona: "Ise-kun, you look amazing! What are you?"

Issei is wearing a brown trench-coat and a navy blue suit with Converse Sneakers. His hair is comb upwards while hold a certain device on his hand.

Issei: "I'm David Tennant, the 10th Doctor."

Saji: "Ooooo…Hyoudou! Even I'd fall for the Doctor. I've lose!"

Momo: "There there Gen-chan, we think you look handsome."

Kiba: "Ah, the student council has arrived."

Tsubaki: 'Gasp! Kiba-kun, as a prince!"

Yep! Kiba wore a cape and leather tunic, while having a sword on his belt.

Sona: "Tsubaki, I think now's your chance."

Tsubaki: "W-what! No-no I can't kaichou."

Sona: "Hi Yuuto-kun, you must be Arthur I assume."

Kiba: "Well spotted Kaichou. Oh, I think shinra-senpai fainted."

Sona: (turns around) "Gasp! Hey Tsubaki! Get up!" (shaking Tsubaki's shoulders)

Kiba: "Is she going to be alright?"

Sona: "I hope so, could you please help be bring her to the couch?"

Kiba: "Allow me."

At the couch…

Kiba: "If I may ask Kaichou, why did she fainted?"

Sona: "Well to be honest, ever since you defeated her during our last rating game, she started to…."

Kiba: "To what?"

Sona: "I think its best you find out yourself."

Kiba: "Ok, I'll ask her once she wakes up."

Sona nods and meets up with the rest.

Kiba: 'Sigh, Shinra-senpai. What could have happened to you?"

Meanwhile….

Iseei: "So, Rias is still in her room?"

Asia: "Apparently so, no one knows what she'll wear for the party. Not even Akeno-san."

Issei: "Speaking of Akeno-san, is she awake yet?"

Xenovia: "Nope, she's still out cold."

Issei: "I better check on her."

On another couch,

Issei: "How's she doing?"

Irina: "She's alright, I planned to splash water on her but I might…"

SPLASH!

Irina: "Ise-kun! How could you!?"

Issei had a nosebleed as Akeno's wet miko becomes translucent.

Akeno slowly wakes up while soaking wet.

Akeno: "Cough cough, Ok. Somebody explain why am I all wet right now!"

Issei: "That would be my fault."

Akeno: "oh, If it's Ise-kun then I don't mind..Ufufu."

Issei: "Sorry that I made you faint Akeno-san. I didn't know you're a Whovian."

Akeno: "Are you kidding me? David Tennant is like, my no.1 idol!"

Issei: "Really? Who's your 1st?"

Akeno: "You of course." (Pulling Issei to a kiss)

Issei: "Mmphm! Hmmm…."

"Akeno! What are you doing?"

Issei: 'Oh crap!'

Issei turn towards his behind and instantly went star struck.

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, you make a better partner than me in that costume."

Issei: "R-rias, that outfit!"

Rias: "Ufufu, I knew you would dressup as the Doctor. But what's the doctor without his companion?"

Rias finally showing up is dressed as a British policewoman, with bowler hat included.

Sona: "So, you've finally showed up. Amelia Pond I assume."

Rias: "That's right! Now Ise, care to Sonic me?"

Issei: "I thought you'd never ask."

Issei took out his prop sonic screwdriver and playfully pointed at Rias.

Sona: "Ufufu, looks like Halloween is a fun time after all. I wonder how's Tsubaki doing…"

On the other couch…

Tsubaki: (Slowly getting up) "W-what happened?"

Kiba: "You fainted."

Tsubaki: "Gasp! Kiba-kun! I-I …"

Kiba: "It's alright Shinra-senpai, we're in Ise-kun's place."

Tsubaki: "Umm heheh."

Kiba: "Shinra-senpai, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Tsubaki: "S-sure, what is it?"

Kiba: "May I know what caused you to faint?"

Tsubaki's face turn red as she blushed continuously.

Tsubaki: "W-well, i-it's about this boy I met."

Kiba: "What about him?"

Tsubaki: "W-well you see, I kinda have a crush on him."

Kiba: "Then I suggest you confess to him…"

Tsubaki's face turned from scarlet to crimson.

Tsubaki: "B-but, I'm not sure if he felt the same way.."

Kiba: "Well, sitting around not doing anything doesn't help either, so it's best if you confess to him so at least you'll find out instead of not knowing anything."

Tsubaki now have tears on her eyes.

Tsubaki: "Well, then there's something I need to do."

Kiba: "Shinra-senpai, don't cry no…."

Before he could finish, Tsubaki lunged herself towards him and pulled him to a deep kiss. Kiba was shocked at first, but then he accepted and carried on.

Tsubaki: (broke from the kiss) "I'm sorry, I was too nervous and couldn't help it. But I love you Kiba-kun!"

Kiba: "I-I don't know what to say…Wait! Is that why Ise-kun gave you my email address?"

Tsubaki nods slowly, hoping to not get rejected.

Kiba: "Well, I er, I can't say I'm not surprised. And er, I can't lose to Ise-kun so….Yeah, why not."

Tsubaki: "Really!? You don't mind being my boyfriend?"

Kiba: "To seal the deal, let me say this properly to you Tsubaki Shinra. I, Yuuto Kiba, love you."

Kiba then pulls Tsubaki to another kiss.

Issei: "Finally! They confessed!"

Rias: "I'm proud of you Yuuto."

Sona: "Ah… My queen has grown up…"

Akeno: "Ara ara! Yuuto-kun has followed Ise-kun's footsteps.."

Kiba: "Wait! You all were listening?!"

Tsubaki: "Mou! Kaichou! You set me up!"

Sona: "Sorry Tsubaki, but I'm helped you get what you wanted."

Issei: "Phew! Finally, no more awkward moments with Kiba."

Rias: "Right! Now that everything's settled, Lets party everyone!"

Everyone: "Hai! Buchou!"

 **Hahahhaha! Yup! Surprise confession. It's about time Tsubaki declared her love to Kiba as they both deserved to be with each other. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story and keep waiting for more. Gan pai!**

 **Kiba: "Djenero-kun, has Tsubaki always had a crush on me?"**

 **Me: "Yea, almost for 7 volumes now."**

 **Tsubaki: "Thank you for making me confess to Kiba-kun!"**

 **Me: "My honour."**


End file.
